


Разные желания

by Anonymous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Цукияма извиняется перед Нишики в своей манере.





	Разные желания

Цукияма нагоняет его, когда Нишики проходит один квартал. Уже совсем темно, люди давно вернулись с работы домой, на глаза попадаются лишь одинокие прохожие, на улочках горят редкие фонари — идеальное время для охоты. Нишики хочется спросить, какого чёрта Цукияма идёт за ним, но он молчит — не хочет начинать разговор, потому что Цукияма обязательно ответит. А так остается верить, что им просто по пути. Нишики очень на это надеется и, чтобы отвлечься, вспоминает их план. Он прост настолько же, насколько опасен, но Нишики готов рискнуть. И совсем не ради Канеки. Он просто хочет отдать долг.

До спасательной операции остается несколько часов, и Нишики хочет провести их с Кими. Дурёха волнуется, но если он покажется ей на глаза, то успокоится хоть немного.

— Bonsoir, Нишики-кун, — елейно произносит Цукияма, выплыв из-за левого плеча. У Нишики зубы сводит от сладости его голоса.

— Чего тебе надо? — Нишики не настроен на беседу, тем более с ним. Шаги непроизвольно становятся шире, но Цукияма не отстаёт и на полстопы.

— Хочу извиниться.

Нишики резко останавливается, прижимает Цукияму спиной к стене. Он готов рассмеяться. Нашёл же время и место! Но вместо смеха Нишики злобно шипит в лицо Цукиямы, сдавливая его горло воротом пуловера.

— Мне не нужны твои извинения, грёбаный ты сукин сын!

Цукияма перехватывает его за запястья и, недолго поборовшись, отнимает руки от шеи.

— И, всё-таки, я хочу извиниться.

В его улыбке нет ни капли искренности, и Нишики презрительно фыркает — как же, верю я тебе. Он не понимает, зачем Цукияме разыгрывать перед ним спектакль — зрителей нет, Канеки тоже. Но раз уж Нишики ответил ему, то сбегать поздно.

Цукияма говорит, продолжая улыбаться:

— Нам ведь ещё спасать Канеки-куна.

Нишики кивает и начинает понимать, к чему он клонит.

— Придётся работать вместе.

Да, точно.

Цукияма шёл за ним вовсе не ради извинений. Этот ненормальный делал всё во имя обожаемого им Канеки.

— Я всё равно буду работать с Тоукой, а не с тобой.

— Кто знает, что случится. Sorpresa!

Нишики вздыхает. Он уже наслушался разноязычной болтовни Цукиямы за вечер и слушать её дальше не было никакого желания. Нишики готов «принять извинения» и уже, наконец, увидеть Кими.

— Согласен. Работаем сообща. Если что. — Отрывисто говорит он и для убедительности протягивает руку. Цукияма с охотой пожимает её.

— Извинения приняты?

Нишики кривится. Он не видит смысла подтверждать это вслух. Извинения ему и даром не сдались, но чтобы спасти мягкотелого идиота Канеки, им придётся работать в одной команде. Да и Нишики хочет поскорее отвязаться от Цукиямы, поэтому бурчит.

— Приняты, приняты.

— Très bien!

Цукияма отпускает его руку и вдруг говорит:

— Твоя девушка пахнет не так вкусно, как Канеки-кун.

Нишики в шаге от того, чтобы ему вмазать. «По-человечески», кулаком, чтобы почувствовать, как хрустит нос под костяшками. Но он сдерживается. Не стоит заводить разговор про Кими, иначе он точно вспылит.

— От Канеки тебе что надо? — Попытка увести разговор в другое русло не такая удачная, но Цукияма любит говорить о Канеки, и Нишики надеется, что это сработает и тот забудет про Кими. — Я думал, ты хочешь его просто сожрать.

Цукияма, мерзкий гад, не ведётся.

— А что ты хочешь от своей девушки?

— Зубы мне не заговаривай!

Нишики сжимает кулаки и делает шаг к Цукияме — тому приходится вжаться в стену. Он театрально вздыхает — гений остается не понятым.

— Naturalmente, я хочу его съесть. Но не в буквальном смысле.

Нишики удивлённо смотрит на мечтательную улыбку Цукиямы. Он что, серьёзно?..

— Хотя откусить...

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись. Не хочу слушать.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir - фр. добрый вечер  
> Sorpresa - итал. неожиданность, сюрприз  
> Très bien - фр. очень хорошо  
> Naturalmente - итал. конечно, безусловно


End file.
